Don't Make A Fuss
by Sayrika
Summary: It's year 5 at Hogwarts, but for Hermione summer had been anything but delightful. With her father dead and mother hospitalized everything was a blur. Bottling up her emotions she was ready to blow, and she does just that, in detention, with Severus Snape
1. As It Were

**Chapter 1****: As it Were**

**Disclaimer****- **I unfortunately do not own Severus Snape or any of the other Harry Potter characters, but I will borrow them for the amusement of myself and those of you who wish it to be so.

** A/N: **Hello. This is Lanie, also known as Sayrika. I know that some of you reading my story hated my lack of updating. It is true. I have not updated in… over two years. I am so very sorry. And **Prue'**, I am so very grateful, thank you.

There have been adjustments to this story, mostly minor, but I deem them necessary to make the story more believable. More importantly they support the plot-line, and are based on input from readers. Actually, I have a question before it is on to the story. I want Draco to be gay, not a jerk, for my own reasons… So he needs a partner, I was wondering who it should be? Vote in reviews or message me please.

* * *

><p>And as always:<p>

"talking"

_'thinking'_

**As It Were**

The girl sat up groggily, in her bed, her eyes still sealed shut from crying herself to sleep the night before. Between that and her hair, which looked like a carnivorous beast prepared to eat some poor unsuspecting victim, she looked absolutely nothing like a darling Gryffindor princess.

The summer holidays had not been kind to Hermione Granger. Her parents had been in an accident, one that killed her father and hospitalized her now comatose mother. After that her father's sister Louise had come up to watch over her. Louise was being extra careful with Hermione, as if she were a steadily shattering porcelain doll.

"'Mione, sweetie, you need get up and ready so we can get you to Kings Cross Station. We only have an hour before we need to leave so that you can catch your school train ." Louise Granger called up the stairs.

Still groggy from the night before, Hermione begrudgingly pulled herself out of bed. Coming face to face with her mirror she winced at her reflection, barely recognizing herself. She mechanically went through her morning rituals, refusing to think as she showered, dressed, combed her hair, and applied make-up to hide the dark circles under her eyes. She found it funny that she was finally using the "beauty products" from Christmases past, and it was to make herself look 'normal', if you could call it that.

As Louise Granger came to the stairs thirty-five minutes later to call again, her voice was unnecessary. Hermione already stood before her on the stairs.

"Good morning Aunt Louise, I'm sorry that I kept you waiting. Shall we head out?" she asked smiling and startling her Aunt.

"Well o-of course dear." She stuttered, following her niece to the car. The breakfast she had earlier prepared for the two of them was left forgotten on the kitchen table as they walked out.

Thirty minutes later the car was parked and the two stood in front of platforms nine and ten. Nodding slowly at her niece, Louise wrung her hands nervously. Wanting to hug her, Louise reached out to Hermione but stopped halfway through deciding to pat her shoulder instead.

"Have a good time sweetie." She murmured breaking the uncomfortable silence. Looking around anxiously she continued, "Will you be coming home for the Christmas holidays 'Mione?"

"I'm not quite sure yet Aunt Louise, it's barely even September." Hermione chided, "But I'll make sure to let you know when I've decided." She assured.

Sighing, the fretful woman nodded at her niece. "Do have fun with the other girls at school dear." she paused. "Well hurry along then, we don't want you to miss your' train Hun." She concluded before she turned, walking away as her niece made her promise to do. There were some things that she would never understand about her niece.

As soon as she saw her Aunt turn around Hermione took her cart holding Crookshank's basket and her trunk before taking a deep breath as she crossed through the portal to the platform.

Stepping onto platform nine and three-quarters she looked around at all of the children excited to return to Hogwarts, and she missed being one of them. Of course she was relieved to be free of the house full of memories with her parents, but she just couldn't get excited for school. It shocked even her that she, "Brains of the Golden Trio" and "Bookworm of Hogwarts," wasn't excited to return to school. Dismayed at the realization she resigned herself to at least be happy that she was able to flee the place that was swarming her with dreaded memories.

Defeated, she surrendered herself to the fact that she must return, and with that she climbed on to the train and proceeded to find an empty compartment. After struggling to place her trunk on the rack Hermione flopped backwards onto the seat with a large book in hand. After all, what else would you expect? She was still Hermione Granger. Flipping open the old tome she reconciled herself to reading until the boys arrived; for she knew, undoubtedly, that they would. And she was right.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hermione." Ron greeted upon entering the compartment. "Do you know how bloody hard it was to find you in here? Why'd you leave the Burrow early anyway?" the red-head questioned putting his and Harry's trunks up on the rack. He leaned towards her and whispered, "And before Harry's trial, that's bloody bad form."<p>

Looking up from her book she answered, "Aunt Louise came up to visit and I hadn't seen her in a while." without a hitch, before returning to gazing at her book. Instead of reading she was plagued with memories of her mom, dad, and Aunt Louise together laughing and talking nonchalantly with no idea what lay waiting for them. And watching it, how she wished she could warn them.

Slapping her book shut she stood and went to her trunk muttering about going to change she grabbed her robes and left the compartment. A few feet down the hall she paused, looked at the floor ahead of her, and then moved on. Making her way through the hall she dodged students going in and out of their respective compartments. Slipping past the trolley Hermione slid silently into the girls' restroom; maybe too silently.

Entering the room she found a crying Pansy Parkinson at the sink. Her curiosity was peaked, so instead of avoiding the girl she addressed her. As kindly as the Gryffindor could she asked the girl across from her, "Excuse me, but what's wrong?"

Pansy turned to face the other girl too fast and slipped on water that she had splashed on the floor. Softly, the girl squealed as she fell towards the ground.

Seeing the Slytherin's tear streaked face reminded her of how she felt over the summer hols and how she still did. So Hermione reached out, catching the falling girl before she had the chance to hit the ground. Helping her to her feet she began to apologize, "I'm sorry for startling you, but you should be more careful. You could have gotten hurt."

Pansy proceeded to look at Hermione as if she had sprouted a second head that included more bushy and man-eating hair than the first one. Looking the Gryffindor up and down she incredulously asked, "What was that for?"

Assuming that Parkinson thought, and was therefore implying, that she had startled the girl on purpose Hermione began one of her long-winded explanations, "I honestly didn't mean to surprise you. Really I didn't! But I came in to change and you were here, and I shouldn't have bothered you but you had been crying and were obviously really upset. Well… really, you were crying… Still, I mean that I, well naturally wanted to help. But then you…"

Surely she would have continued but Pansy interrupted, "Granger. Stop. I meant, Gryffindor pride aside… Why did you help me?" It came out soft and was really a slight whisper, but the other girl heard it anyway.

Twiddling her fingers Hermione thought for a moment before resigning herself to a brief answer of, "I honestly don't know completely, but I couldn't just let you fall…" then softer, "And you reminded me of myself. I would have wanted to be caught." She just looked down to the floor in front of her. _'I still dream of being caught.'_

"Oh…" was the only reaction she received. Even though she admitted that she didn't know something, or at least that she wasn't sure of it. Not to mention the reference of Her being anything like the Gryffindor princess, it both shocked and pleased Parkinson. Though, part of the Slytherin in her was uncomfortable with the notion.

"Would you like to tell me what happened?" Hermione asked, still ever curious as to why the Slytherin had been crying, all alone, in the bathroom. 'Don't Slytherins travel in packs?'

Glaring at her Pansy hissed "What's the point? No, let me guess... You would just love to hold it over my head and laugh about it right? You'd love how it could never happen to you in your perfect little life Granger."

_'In a perfect life dad would still be alive, mom would be conscious and out of the hospital, and Aunt Louise wouldn't be afraid to touch me, hug me, or be so worried that she's going break me.'_ her mind whispered. She couldn't believe that Parkinson was able to think that. "My life is not perfect and I just thought you might feel better if you talked to someone, but maybe I was wrong." She growled defensively, and with that Hermione turned on her heel and stepped into a stall to change.

As she was slipping on her uniform the Gryffindor heard, "D-draco Malfoy dumped me because…um…he… Well, Draco, he's a...a poof..." She said it in such a hushed and crest-fallen voice, with no malice detectable, she sounded miserable.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" she asked not knowing what else to do. Honestly she didn't even know what to do if the other girl accepted her offer. _'I've never even had a boyfriend, so how can I help a girl who believes she turned hers into a poof?'_ she chided to herself after seeing Parkinson nod, her last thought on the matter was _'This sure will be interesting.'_

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later found the two girls walking back towards the compartments, both having dawned their school robes. They had agreed that Pansy would be more relaxed if she didn't have to see Draco so close, so soon after his confession. Reaching the compartment shared by the members of the Golden Trio, both girls entered and seated themselves next to each other across from the boys.<p>

When the door had opened Ronald grumbled something akin to "Well it Bloody well took her long enough." to Harry through his mouth full of food. Then looking up from his box of Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans Ron greeted Hermione and proceeded to return to eating. That was when he did a double-take at the sight of the Slytherin in their compartment. "Bloody hell 'Mione! What is that?" Ron blubbered, aghast.

Glancing up from his Chocolate Frogs, Harry paused with whatever it is that he was about to say at the sight of the _two _girls.

Closing her book Hermione looked at them in a questioning way without losing her seriousness. Without even opening her mouth she seemed to be asking, _'Whatever do you mean?'_

"What's Malfoy's lapdog doing here? I mean really, that's _His_ evil concubine!" the Weasley boy demanded, food still in his mouth.

Sternly looking at the boy the Gryffindor girl chided "This is Pansy Parkinson, and she is not Malfoy's lapdog as you so crudely put it. She never was, she was never his concubine either. What she had been was his girlfriend, but now she's not that either." At this she patted the other girl's hand in reassurance. "Now she is my friend; and if you don't like that, so be it."

Mumbling down towards the food in his lap Ronald Weasley missed Hermione motioning to Pansy and the two leaving the compartment. They only walked a short way because a bit farther down the train the girls found a nearly empty compartment and sat down for a conversation on Transfiguration and Charms before they were noticed by their other companion. Said Ravenclaw female smiled at them, tilted her head, and dreamily asked "_Quibler_?"

* * *

><p><em>AN_: The first chapter Re-re-typed and with all it's changes, the second is on the way. And I apologize to any of you who didn't like the, it will get better, I promise.

Now then I would like to ask all of you to please review or message me what Hogwarts boy you want Draco to end up with. Your input is appreciated!

Thanks for reading, and see you next time! (This time it will be soon.)


	2. As It Is

**Chapter Two****: As It Is**

**Disclaimer****-** I sadly do not own the Harry Potter characters, but I will borrow them for the enjoyment of myself, and others.

A/N: I really am sorry and I apologize for the long wait, thanks to those of you who reviewed. Here's Chapter Two… again.

* * *

><p>And as always:<p>

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**As It Is**

Sitting at the Gryffindor table, the brains of the Golden Trio was in a state of shock. This new "professor", Umbridge, was absolutely ghastly. And the way she treated Professor Dumbledore! Atrocious. _'I can already tell... this year will _not_ be pretty.'_

Zoning out, Hermione was barely listening to the other two members of the Gryffindor trio and the sound around her dimmed to a hum. Soon she found herself watching the Slytherin table, observing them you could say. Pansy sat near the edge with Millicent to her left and a new first year, Hermione didn't catch the name, to her right. Farther to the left of her new friend Parkinson was the usual collection of Slytherins; Malfoy sat with Crabbe and Goyle on his left and right respectively, and across from him sat Zambini and Nott. There was a sad gleam in Pansy's eyes as she rolled food around on her plate. _'Yes, this year would be interesting.'_

"'Mione, 'Mione are you even listening?" Ron demanded with part of his chicken leg still in his mouth. Not waiting for an answer he continued, "Harry said that the pink toad up there was at his Ministry Hearing."

Hermione, continued watching the "Snake pit's" table, and she saw Blaise Zambini lean over and whisper something in Pansy's ear. The Gryffindor didn't have any clue as to what the snake said, but she did know that the next moment her new friend was up, rushing out of the Great Hall in tears leaving Blaise staring, dumbfounded, at the empty spot where she had been a few moments before. As soon as the sight registered in her mind Hermione was up and dashing out after Parkinson.

An eyebrow arched as Severus Snape surveyed the scene, watching the insufferable-Gryffindor-know-it-all follow one of his Slytherins out of the room. Rising from the Head table and briskly nodding to the other professors he stalked out of the Great hall after them.

Still seated at the Gryffindor table Harry looked at Ron for an explanation, and the Weasley boy simply shrugged. Planning on asking later the two boys returned to their food with the same thing on both their minds, _'Girls sure are complicated.'_

* * *

><p>Shadows provided excellent cover for the potions master as he watched the two fifth years. The two walked the halls together, their voices low whispers to each other as the Gryffindor comforted the Slytherin. Where were the other Slytherins? He knew that they were better than leaving the Parkinson girl like that. But, more than anything, the man lurking in the shadows found it hard to believe that they're could ever be a connection between the two before him, let alone that there was.<p>

* * *

><p>Walking, or more like storming down the corridors towards the Library Hermione seethed. She was focusing on fuming about Umbridge rather than paying attention to where she was headed. "That Ministry Toad doesn't even deserve to teach. She can't teach. I bet Umbridge couldn't even handle a class of first years." Filled to the brim with anger and frustration the girl slammed open the Library door and heard a sickening crunch, followed soon after by a dull thud. She had hit someone!<p>

"Oh I am so sorry!" she gushed leaning down to find Professor Severus Snape on the floor. Gasping, Hermione couldn't believe her luck. _'How could this get any worse?_' "I am so very sorry Professor." She exclaimed before she saw the blood, yes blood, running into his hands from his nose. From his hand it dripped down, falling to the ground below. Yes, the situation had indeed gotten worse. "Professor I can't apologize enough. I am so sorry, here let me…" she trailed off.

"Granger do you believe me daft?" Snape hissed. "I can fix it myself." He continued to do just that, "I am not one of those two fools that you run around with."

"..."

"Twenty points from Gryffindor…. Granger."

Looking down the Gryffindor apologized once more before turning around. She rushed over to sit down with Pansy and work on a Charms essay before he could give her detention for, in-advertently, assaulting a professor. Shaking her head she attempted to concentrate, but her thoughts quickly wandered... and took a turn for the worse.

'_Blood'_ she thought as her breathing began to quicken. _'Mom and dad- they were in a car when…when another came virtually out of thin air. That second car crashed into mom's, smashed it to the point of no repair, and when the door opened… Blood... there was so much blood.'_ She shuddered before being shaken "awake" by a frantic and worried Pansy, she soon returned to her new form of 'normal'.

"What is it, what's wrong?" the slightly shaken Slytherin asked.

Hermione looked at her, "Pansy I'm fine. I was just thinking too much, it's not that unusual for me to do." She 'smiled' at her new friend and continued to assure her that she was "fine."

Pansy didn't quite believe her, she thought Hermione's smile looked unusual, it looked fake. But who was the Slytherin to judge? She was just getting to know the Gryffindor. So instead of protesting she simply nodded and the two returned to their respective essays. They were later joined by a familiar voice that giggled, "Quibler?"

* * *

><p>"Harry, what's up?" Ron asked looking over at his best mate. "You've been out of it lately; you started acting weird at about the time you got detention with that toad. And…" he trailed off at the sight of his friend's hand. "Bloody Hell mate, what happened?" the red head demanded, nearly shouting.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey 'Mione, what is it that's been bothering you?" Pansy asked as the two girls sat, leaning against a tree looking out at the Black Lake. Her friend had been becoming more and more distracted as of late. The Slytherin knew that she had only been friends with Granger for a few weeks, but still, this was so….so, unsettling…. The way the other girl would walk, unthinking, or how she would zone out consistently, even during classes. And how Hermione looked when she didn't see anything, she looked… almost hollow.<p>

Oh, she didn't know, Parkinson was just so worried. Her new friend was just starting to be, well... she was acting increasingly unusual. Hermione was always reading, which in itself is not unusual, but lately she had picked up reading during classes. Zoning out during lessons was one thing, but reading just showed a blatant disrespect towards the professors.

"I'm fine Pansy, really. You're a great friend for worrying about me, but there's no need to. I'm alright, truly I am. I've just been searching for something, it's all I seem to think about lately, that's all." Hermione assured, and then the two girls returned to gazing out at the beautiful lake.

"Miss Granger, may I borrow you for a moment?" Professor McGonagall asked stepping forward to stand before the two girls. She had a watchful eye on Pansy as she tilted her head down to look at Hermione.

Nodding to her Head of House she replied, "Of course Professor." Standing and brushing herself off Hermione turned to Parkinson. "Pansy I'll meet you in the library soon, alright?" and after receiving a positive response she turned and followed McGonagall to her office.

Sitting down in one of the red arm chairs across from McGonagall's desk she tilted her head, "Did I do something wrong Professor?"

* * *

><p>In the corridors near the library Pansy walked with her nose in a book, a habit she had recently picked up from 'Mione.<p>

As carson and a few other Slytherin boys walked through the halls to the dungeons they spotted Parkinson headed towards them engulfed in the book she was reading. They looked between themselves before looking back at her, she was the perfect target.

Once again walking in the shadows of the hallways Severus Snape saw an interesting scene. Now even at Hogwarts students mistreating each other is not so very uncommon. So seeing violence in the halls was not shocking, but realizing that it was Slytherin against Slytherin was.

Oh Hermione was aggravated now. Professor McGonagall had brought her in about her essays. They were still Outstanding quality, but were appeared more "shaky and distracted" than normal. Though that may be so it wasn't what was bothering her, no.

Umbridge, that toad that calls herself a teacher did. Calling her in about joining that "Jerk Squad' of hers. Why in Merlin's name would she do that? Join them, ha, not likely, actually impossible. She was a prefect, she would not allow Umbridge to mesh the two forces. _'And as if that weren't enough, on top of it, I'm taking Newts this year instead of Owls do to outstanding performance in the past. Bloody Brilliant!'_

For Merlin's sake, now she was talking like Ronald. Speaking of the ginger-bloke, does he have nerve. Right after calling her a dunce for wanting Pansy in the D.A. and on top of that, after refusing it, he felt it alright to ask her to Hogsmead. The git. And after he criticizes her decisions and judgment he expects her to accept, not likely.

She had considered, but no. She had at a point in time liked him; she had at one time a crush on him. But Ron just wasn't someone that she could imagine herself growing old with. _'Ronald can't even tell…'_

"Pansy!" she screamed seeing the girl fall to the ground, as she was hexed. "Perfeculus Totalus!" she shouted along with several other choice spells as she ran to the aid of her friend. With the other Slytherins lying bounded on the floor Hermione attempted to coerce Pansy into taking her arms away from her face.

Worried sick Hermione barely noticed the boys she had sent sprawling across the floor and had focused only on her friend. So naturally, she was startled as a familiar voice calmly stated a stunning spell aimed at a Slytherin that was attempting to hex her from behind. But more than that it was what it said a few moments later as it rang through the corridors, "Miss Granger, help Miss Parkinson to the infirmary. These boys will be dealt with appropriately."

* * *

><p>AN: I have a question; I want Draco to be gay, not a jerk, for my own reasons… and for a better fit in the scheme of things. So he needs a partner, I was wondering who it should be? Vote in reviews or message me please. If no one votes I'll make it Harry.

Thanks again for waiting, I apologize for the long wait I hope you enjoyed it, and please review.


	3. Gone

**Chapter Three****: Gone**

**Disclaimer****- **I sadly do not own the Harry Potter characters, but I will borrow them for the enjoyment of myself, and others.

A/N: I really am sorry and I apologize for the long wait, thanks to those of you who reviewed. Great ideas for the Draco situation.

Forbidden1991- That would definately be an interestin twist. I'm glad you like the story.

Megumisakura – Here's your update! :)

HRInuyashaFan16 – Harry with Pansy would be a great idea if Draco is with someone else. I never really liked him with Ginny.

Sampdoria – I'm glad you like it, and you're right about Ron. I think I might take your challange, I'll put it up for vote.

* * *

><p>And as always:<p>

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Gone**

In the Hospital wing at Hogwarts two girls laughed softly over an inside joke. A few minutes later Hermione was ushered into the hall by Madame Pomfrey because the residents were to retire for the night.

She calmly began her trek through the corridors surrounding the Hospital Wing only to encounter a smirking... Professor Snape? "Professor?"the shocked Gryffindor gasped. _'No. It's far to improbable. Why would Professor Snape be here? And is he... he... is he amused?'_

" 'Brownie' Miss Granger? I must admit you have one's temper. However your know-it-all attitude leaves you far more suited for a Sprite. One long forgotten in a Library who is far past the point of having read too many books. I suppose you could also be taken for a pixie, Cornish perhaps?" he looked down at her. "Granger" he dismissed her before turning and gliding down the corridor on 'Evening Patrol.'

Hermione Granger was horrified. Hogwarts resident know-it-all stood there with nothing to say. She didn't believe it, she was exhausted, yes that's it.

And that's when Peeves rounded the corner.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape's head throbbed just looking at the fifth years, so thinking about the prospect of <em>teaching<em> this insufferable batch anything was horrid. His only comfort came in knowing that there were two students he didn't have to worry about: Draco and that insufferable granger.

Lately though the Insufferable-Know-it-All had been acting differently, odd. Something was wrong with the girl. With the way the two gits the girl is always with were acting they hadn't noticed a thing. He, however, had noticed. Concerning himself with such things, even just in his mind, was unusual but when it affects the school work of someone such as Granger... Perhaps he should inform the Headmaster... No, McGonagall would be the better choice.

* * *

><p>Once again partnered with Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger sat at her workbench in Potions waiting for instructions.<p>

As soon as she knew what potion to make as well as the ingredients and directions she began to work. Class with Snape seemed to have become more pleasant this year, she had almost begun looking forward to Potions. But then again more strange things were happening because this "insufferable know-it-all" had begun to zone out or doze off in classes. Even in Charms, Transfiguration, and Ancient Runes.

Besides Professor Snape had become less hostile lately. His insults had dimmed to more of a goading, their encounter outside the Hospital Wing proved as much. His goading and insults to her work, attention span, and intelligence since then almost helped her to forget about her problems at home. Other than Pansy none of her friends seemed to notice that she had changed over the summer and even Parkinson just believed her friend to be distracted. No one would even guess that all of her problems were coming from home.

_'Home...' _and the next thing she knew she was flying backwards and her head cracked into the table behind hers. The impact knocked the cauldron to the floor where it exploded as well.

" 'Mione!" Three voices screamed as one. Two Gryffindors and one Slytherin ran to the girl sprawled across the floor.

Severus Snape stood motionless, in shock. Had she just? No! Broken from his trance by the screams he moved to her side as she sat up. While he scanned for damage the girl moved slightly. His attention was soon redirected to her as a whole when a faint "Professor?" was heard.

Sitting up, slightly dizzy but otherwise fine her gaze landed on the Potions Master looming over her. Confused she attempted to get his attention. "Professor?"

The man looked down at the Gryffindor before slightly assisting in helping her up. Leaning in front of her Snape informed the girl of her fate. "Granger you will have detention for the rest of this week. Before you ask it is for: exploding not one cauldron, but two, creating a toxic potion, and ruing the grades of two of your fellow students. Report for detention at seven. And do not be late." and with that class was dismissed.

As soon as the trio was away from the classroom Ron and Harry turned on their friend demanding an explanation. Refusing to answer the two Hermione pushed past them and walked on to the library. After fetching a book from one of the nearby shelves she moved to her usual table near the back and sat down to read.

* * *

><p>When 7 p.m. Rolled around Hermione found herself standing outside the door to the potions classroom. She had really arrived ten minutes previous confused and upset by her wandering thoughts. She had opted to wait and took the time to calm herself down. At exactly seven she turned and knocked on the classroom door.<p>

Professor Snape's voice called for her to enter, an order she heeded at once. She needed to make sure that she didn't do anything to upset her professor further, less she want to spend the next week in detention as well. As soon as she entered Hermione set her bag down on the nedarest table and moved to stand before her professor's desk.

"What would you like me to do Professor?" she asked in a low voice while watching her shoes.

Looking up at Granger he noticed she was watching her feet. Where was that insufferable Gryffindor pride they called courage? "Miss Granger..." he began, but paused in his line of questioning. _'She won't tell me anyway.'_ he scoffed and finished "scrub the cauldrons. No magic." With that he returned to his meticulous grading of first year essays.

_'That wasn't it.' _She knew it, he didn't intend to say that. He was asking a question, in the same tone he used to demand answers from students. But it didn't matter, he was probably about to use it to mock her about her mistakes from that afternoon. But if he was... why didn't he? She gasped, '_Was he about to ask...? No.' _She reassured herself that he wouldn't have noticed, because she was just another Gryffindor nuisance to him. Ron and Harry hadn't even noticed, and they were her closest friends. Not that that meant much, those two were never observant. And Professor Snape was highly observant, he had to be to be able to keep a class full of first years from blowing up his classroom. No, he hadn't noticed. _'He was just going to mock me about earlier, probably to goad me into losing house points.'_

Nodding her affirmation, Hermione continued her attack on the sludge and grim that covered the cauldrons. She paused to roll up her sleeves before reaching forward to begin her onslaught on the next cauldron. As she continued to scrub her mind wandered back to the times when her family would wash the dishes after dinner. She would wash, mom would dry and then dad would put them away. 'Dad...' That was when her parents were alive. That wasn't the case anymore, they were gone.

"Gone." she whispered.

So he had been watching her, that wasn't a problem. He was making sure she wasn't using magical aid. So he was lying, well not to himself. He knew that he was curious. She had been peculiar lately; barely raising her hand in class, and the loss of that fiery temper of hers. It only seemed natural to keep an eye on her. But he saw her pause, at first he assumed it was a break for her hands. Then he realized she had dropped everything and begun to shake.

He stood immediately and moved to her side in time to catch her whisper of "Gone."

"Granger, get back to work you're hardly half-way done." he snapped hoping to call her back. He knew she had retreated into her mind, and was being held there by something. When she didn't respond he reached out to stiffly grasp her shoulder. "Granger?" he tried again. "What happened you ..." he didn't finish the insult because she slowly turned to face him shaking, and in tears.

"Granger. Who is gone?" he asked, slightly lightening his harsh tone.

She din''t understand what happened next. She didn't know what came over her but she was suddenly weeping uncontrollably, crouched over and using the ground for support. No one asked her that. At home her neighbors pitied her, and she couldn't break down because of Aunt Louise. She had lost her brother. Here all the boys wanted to know was "What was bugging her." or in Ron's case 'What is wrong with that girl? She's gone mental." Hermione didn't know what she wanted, but she assumed no one had noticed there was a serious problem. McGonagall had even asked her if it was about Ron and Viktor.

Yet here was a professor, Snape, who asked what she must have been waiting for. She had to admit that she respected her professor, since the first day of potions really. He wrote his own directions, taught brilliantly, even went easy on the students. No one would ever think Snape went easy on students, but Hermione knew that he had much higher standards than any of the other teachers. However he did not subject them on more than his advanced students. Besides he taught them more than most potions professors would. Most other professors cushioned students, especially in difficult subjects such as potions and transfiguration. Most would never put a mark of correction on her paper, not because it couldn't be made better but because it was already above and beyond expectations. Snape did though, and yes his critique could be down right cruel but it was honest.

And he knew, now he knew.

Severus didn't know what to do. He had a sobbing girl on the floor in front of him, and it was definitely causing problems. He sighed wishing he could turn an leave her. Comforting people just wasn't in him, no matter who it was. But he couldn't leave her like this. He hesitated for a moment before slowly reaching out and stiffly patting the Gryffindor, lightly, on her back.

Hermione stiffened for a moment when she was touched. It had been so long... Aunt Louise was scared to touch her, but Hermione knew that they both needed the comfort that human contact provided. Then she realized where she was, and what that meant. It was Snape. Snape was comforting her. It was odd to think about. The professor that cared for her the least, the one that hated her house, that hated her friends... But he wasn't unfair when she thought about it. The other professors docked more from Slytherin and rewarded the other houses at every opportunity. Yet he was hated and known for favoring his house, but didn't every head of house favor _their_ house? He didn't really so much more than even the score. Well and sabotage Gryffindor. And as for his 'attacks' on the Golden Trio and resident golden Boy, he was right. They do pass by on favoritism. They break all the rules and earn house points for it as well as credit for "saving the day." _'Or we mess up and start over.' _And maybe the D.A. was a really good idea, but maybe they should think more like Slytherins.

This man in front of her, the 'Greasy Git' the 'Dungeon Bat,' he was right about so many things. So very right. And now here she was, sobbing at his feet and he was comforting her. '_Did he understand?_' Maybe, but whether or not that may be she knew that doing this was putting him out of his comfort zone. Severus Snape was doing more than her friends could, more than he may know. That's why she threw herself into him and continued to cry.

Hermione Granger cried herself out in the stiff arms of a confused Severus Snape before she sat back on the dungeon floor. When she recovered from her emotional overload she looked up at her professor who was still lightly patting her back.

Noticing her gaze on him he looked back down at her. "Miss Granger.." he began frustration evident in his tone, "what is it that happened to you over your holidays? I assume it is safe to say that you do not normally act this way. So what..." he sighed "is wrong?" He was slightly concerned about the answer he may receive. He supposed that such was, in a sense, to be expected. Granger was, dare he admit it, one of his best students. If it was affecting a bright mind such as hers so severely...? McGonagall would hear about this.

Hermione watched her professor. Could she tell him? She trusted her professors, but this man...? Could she really tell the head of Slytherin what she couldn't tell her friends? But her friends didn't ask, no one other than pansy and Luna. She looked into his eyes and shivered, but she knew he wouldn't say anything so she made her decision. "Professor I'm sorry to bother you like this..." she began but was quickly cut off by him.

"Granger. You are not going to apologize and leave it. And I will not drop it. I _know_ that..." But this time it was Severus's turn to be cut off.

"Professor!" she exclaimed. "I'm trying to tell you." she continued, but she had a hard time finding the words. Realizing this Snape lightly set a hand on her shoulder and motioned for her to continue. "Thank you." she sighed. Taking a deep breath she began, "Over the summer holidays I went to the Burrow, and while I was there my mother and father were in an accident. It was a car accident. M-my fa-father died and my m-mum, she's been hospitalized and is in a comatose state. Aunt Louise, she..." Hermione broke off unable to continue.

Now Severus was not a fan of mushiness, nor was he a fan of his father, but he understood what it was like to lose someone you care for. To lose someone you love. Surprising both of them, the potions master pulled the girl towards him for a stiff, and awkward embrace. He immediately pulled away when he felt her relaxing into his arms.

He backed up. "Miss granger you do not need to return here for the rest of your detentions. You may pick them up with Professor McGonagall or another teacher." he made haste to say as the air between the two became increasingly uncomfortable.

Turning to look at him Hermione felt shunned. _'Should I have...?'_ Yes, it was good to tell him. She needed to let it out and this man had let her. That was what made her decide what to do. "Professor, I would rather here if you wouldn't mind." When he nodded curtly she continued, "But I was wondering Professor... If I could talk to you? About different things..." she trailed of into a mumble but even that was interrupted.

"Why would you wish to do that?" he asked, watching her for her reaction.

She looked up at him oddly. "Because..." she paused but continued on, "I don't know why exactly, but with you Professor I would like to try. To try to talk about it. I guess because you understand, and see, more than other students give you credit for Professor..." she trailed off, her head dropping so she could stare at her shoes once again.

_'That made no sense.'_ the potions master criticized, even just in his head. _'Could it be that...' _he ignored his trail off thought for a moment to look down at Granger, 'You're dismissed Miss Granger." he droned turning his gaze from her to a desk at the back of the classroom.

Again Hermione was engulfed by disappointment, he had said no. The girl retrieved her belongings and began to leave. She paused with her hand on the door when she heard him again. "Tomorrow you will finish the rest of the cauldrons and redo the first half, you did a poor job. I will find other things for the rest of the week. Outside of detention come if you wish. I do not promise to be pleasant company, but I will listen."

Hearing that lightened her mood and she left the room smiling. After calling out goodnight to her professor she began her trek up to the Gryffindor common room, smile still in place.

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everybody! What do you think? We have finally seen Hermione's breakdown. So what did everyone think about the second part of Deathly Hallows? I cried for Snape.

Anyway, on a more important note. I know you haven't seen anything of Draco yet but... Would you like to see him end up with:

a) Harry

b) Crabbe or Goyle

c) Neville

Please review and vote! Chapter four is on it's way!


	4. It's Over Isn't It?

**Disclaimer****- **I unfortunately do not own the Harry Potter characters for if I did Severus Snape, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and George Weasley would not be dead. Anyway, I will borrow the characters created by the wonderful J. K. Rowling for the enjoyment of myself, and others.

A/N: I'm so glad to be updating this regularly. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm really glad that people like it. Now, as for the votes on Draco's beau:

Neville – 4

Harry – 5

Crabbe/ Goyle – 0

Please keep voting!

* * *

><p>And as always:<p>

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Chapter Four: It's Over Isn't It?**

The next morning Hermione was up bright and early seated at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall with a soft smile on her face. For the first time in a long time she was content. When Harry and Ron found her later they figured out loud, and to each other "She must have found a new book in the library." Nodding affirmation to the thought and each other the two sat down and turned to scarf down the food that they piled high on their plates. Well Ron did, Harry had better table manners.

Meanwhile Hermione was thinking back to her encounter earlier that morning in the corridor. She ran into Pansy while walking down from the Gryffindor common room to the Great Hall and managed to startle them both. But the Slytherin ignored the shock in favor of asking if something had happened the night before, or that morning. Pansy asked if something had "changed for the better." So now, looking up at the gloomy potions master perched in his usual spot at the Head Table she nodded and turned to where Pansy sat at the Slytherin table. _'Yes, I believe they may have done just that.' _she gave her late answer, laughing at herself and knowing Parkinson wouldn't hear her mental reply.

Feeling eyes on him Severus Snape looked up from his meal to find Hermione Granger watching him and waiting. Catching her glance he watched as she smiled and mouthed a "Thank you." He gave a stiff nod in return and began thanking whatever odd force had compelled him to comfort her. She already looked better and all he did was provide his awkward comfort before sending her off to bed.

_'Bed. That must be it. The girl obviously hasn't been sleeping.' _he scoffed at himself for giving to much credit to her conversation with him and his efforts to calm her down. Tonight she would most likely be begging him for detention with Sprout or McGonagall because she had been too exhausted to think clearly the night before. He was sure of it.

But if she worked diligently in her detention tonight he would send her away with a few vials of dreamless sleep so that she could get some real rest. It would save her the trouble of asking Pomfrey for it and being questioned. But knowing her, she would probably have just broken into his store room with her friends and then made herself a batch; the troublesome little brat.

* * *

><p>Hermione went through her day with higher spirits than she'd had in weeks. During Ancient Runes she answered eight questions and thoroughly explained the concepts of the reading to her class. Then in Charms she once again was able to recall the spells before they were taught and managed to perform them almost perfectly on her first try. When in Transfiguration she successfully turned a dove into a locket and then charmed it so that it could fit in larger objects, such as a book without weighing the wearer down. And finally in Arithmancy she had an avid debate with a classmate about whether or not the subject was an earlier form of Divination. <em>'It is amazing the things one can do when their head is clear.'<em>

When it came time for lunch in the Great Hall it seemed as if she was running out of energy. She quickly finished up her lunch of toast and an apple before heading down to potions early. She had a book that she could read, or if Professor Snape was there maybe he would let her ask him a few questions about some brewing techniques that she had read about.

Severus admitted to himself, begrudgingly really, that he had been watching her at lunch. He also admitted that he still hadn't confronted McGonagall about the girl's condition. But at the moment that was irrelevant. What had happened to her smile from that morning? And what about her meal? If you could call it that. When he saw her rise to leave he waited for her to exit before following suit himself.

Arriving in his classroom he found Miss Granger in her seat with her head on the workspace in front of her. The potions master walked forward, stopping beside her desk. "Miss Granger. What is this?" he asked. After all she had said she wanted to talk to him, didn't she? He scolded himself _'Those were just nonsensical words coming from the mouth of a unstable, depressed, and sleep-deprived teenager. They didn't mean a thing. _

_Did they?'_

As he moved to stand in front of her seat he saw her head rise off the table as she turned to look at him. Relieved in a way that she had responded on her own he watched her troubled face lift into a small smile when she saw it was him._ 'What is wrong with this insufferable child?' _he asked himself.

"Professor..." she smiled again before continuing.

* * *

><p>On a beautiful Monday morning Hermione sat up in bed, her hair a tousled mess about her head. She swung her legs over the side of her bed and smiled when her gaze landed on the empty vial on her bedside table. She moved to get up and ready for the day when her smile was quickly swapped for a frown and she began grumbling. Her detentions were over! She knew that already because they had been for almost a month, but she was still disappointed every time she thought about it.<p>

Why, you ask was the Gryffindor princess so disappointed? Well she had spent her second and third detentions cleaning the storerooms for her professor and then for the rest of them she was 'harvesting' and bottling ingredients for him. It had served as a second lesson she supposed. And she knew inside that he wouldn't ban her from coming to talk to him, especially about her situation at home. She had been, on occasion, for weeks. But wouldn't it begin to aggravate him that she was always there, asking things about potions or DADA?

But as her week of detentions had come to a close the Gryffindor honestly swore that the man was a genius, 'bloody brilliant' really. He wrote his own directions, literally. No book. He knew all about potions, and yes he should and she knew he would seeing as he is a master, but the connections his mind must make just looking at a list of ingredients is amazing considering all the things he could tell you based on it. Simply listening to the way Professor Snape spoke about potions when he wasn't focused on trying to keep her dunderhead classmates in line had sparked an entirely new interest in her for brewing.

Severus Snape was passionate about his subject, there was no denying it. He was so dedicated to potions that Hermione had really come to wonder what would ever make him want to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. Of course he was very skilled in that area as well, but the raw passion he had for potions made it seem mad that he would ever want to teach another subject.

But on that note, Hermione was far from pleasant lately when it came to DADA. That vile toad Umbridge, who had the nerve to call herself a professor, doesn't even teach. She can't, or doesn't know how but Hermione could hardly care witch. She hands out a book and gives the class a set of page numbers, that is hardly teaching! Magical theory is very important, the Gryffindor girl (of all students) knows that very well. But Umbridge wasn't even teaching that. A war was coming, actually it had already started, they were a part of it. And it was going to be this woman's fault if these students couldn't protect themselves when the time came.

The D.A., Dumbledore's Army as they were calling it now, had grown. But so did the 'Toad Squad.' And as Harry taught the students, Hermione and Ron argued. It was a pattern that she wasn't fond of, but true none the less. She wanted Pansy to be able to join and they, well more like _he_ refused. So for the 'Insufferable-Know-It-All' that week of detention would provide a much needed break from the D.A. and Ronald. But now it was back to the game anyway.

Looking up at the clock when she returned from her shower Hermione realized just how early it was and so she paused in her morning rituals for a moment. _'Would Professor Snape be up this early? Yes, he had potions to make for the Hospital Wing.'_ So with that duly noted the girl began to hurry, hoping to catch her teacher before breakfast.

* * *

><p>Fifteen or so minutes later the bushy-haired teen was in the dungeons standing before the potions classroom door. How could she be such and idiot? What if he wasn't up? She was just going to annoy him with unnecessary questions. And surely he didn't want to see her this early in the morning. Especially if he was busy. Which she knew he was. She calmed herself from her rush down to the dungeons as she continued to debate her next move.<p>

She stepped forward to knock, but instead lightly set her hand on the door and leaned into it. What was she doing? _'I really don't know.'_ she realized and with that she slammed her head up against the door with more than just a little too much force.

"Enter." echoed out into the corridor from the classroom and she bit her lip. Slowly the Gryffindor walked into the room, fumbling with her bag with one hand and rubbing her forehead with the other. Once she had stepped in a few feet she stood silently, tightly gripping her bag and opting to just watch her professor work.

His hands passed over the potions and ingredients expertly. She looked on as he would carefully add something here and gracefully chop something there. The motions easily succeeded in keeping his student mesmerized. Her eyes followed his hands watching each meticulous movement carefully as he worked.

As she stood there watching she truly realized, truly felt, his patience and respect for the subject. There are teachers out there who learn a subject and then once they had obtained the right degree they proceed to teach it strictly from the book, and there are those who absolutely adore a subject but don't have the slightest clue how to teach it and they leave they're students confused and without a backup plan. Professor Snape wasn't either of those. He really knew what he was talking about, he cared about it too. And he cared about making sure that his students learned it, even if it didn't show. Observing him like this she realized that he was brewing three potions simultaneously and he didn't have any directions or markings that said which potion was which. He did everything off the top of his head! But by now she should expect it.

"Miss Granger." he interrupted her thoughts, unsure as to whether he should be frustrated or amused by her antics. "Are you going to set your belongings down and explain why you are here, or simply stand there and watch me work all morning?" he finally snapped. It was beginning to get uncomfortable to work with her watching so intently.

Blushing at being caught, though she didn't understand why she had have ever allowed herself to believe that he wouldn't notice her, preposterous really. Hermione stepped forward to set her things down before continuing forward to stand before her teacher. "Is there anything that you would like me to do Professor Snape?" she asked, quickly realizing that she had forgotten why she had come down to the dungeons and what she had wanted to ask. On top of that, knowing that Professor Snape had been aware of her watching him had left her disgruntled and she was still very embarrassed.

It took him a moment to process that, because the question seemed out of place to him. But then he thought back to the month before when the question was consistent and immediately he rebuked the girl. "Miss Granger I do believe your detentions are not only long since over, but that they were also during the evening. So what is it that you need?" With that Severus turned back to his work really only expecting her to acknowledge his comment before taking her leave. But lately Granger had not been doing anything he expected.

"Yes Profesor, I am aware of that. However, I do know that Madame Pomfrey has been swarmed by students recently which also means that you have had a lot of extra work to do Professor. So I decided that I would see if you needed anything and if I could be of service to you." With heat rising to her face Hermione looked down at her feet again. She didn't want to acknowledge the fact that she had just wanted to see him, which is surely what rushing all the way down here without a real or memorable reason implied. She really had wanted to see him though, he was a person that she could to talk to and he really seemed to know her, which of course could put her at an extreme disadvantage.

Outside of her detentions they had mainly talked about her problems at home and how it seemed to change how everything looked, or her high stress levels and what problems they caused. Their conversations really seemed to be a way of him letting her "blow off steam," so to say. Time, though, changed that as well because in detentions and some of their later conversations outside of those detentions their topics had switched from problems to potions, and potions to theories. What Hermione really wanted was to keep talking to him, to keep learning from him inside and out of class. So that she can start climbing the latter to reach his level and debate with him. She'd really like to debate with him on all of the subjects Hogwarts teaches, and even some it doesn't.

Hermione had decided that she liked having Severus Snape as a companion, and that one day she wold like to have him as a friend. So when he asked her "Why?" her immediate answer was to look into his eyes, smiling and answered honestly "Because I want to."

And that was that. He consented and the two moved to work almost side to side, in companionable silence.

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! Another completed chapter. I'm so excited! I hope you liked it and I know it may seem to be moving fast but I think that to get to this level it might it's their intellect and work ethics that make them suitable for this time of companionship.

Any way please keep voting for Draco's other half! You have a few more chapters to determine the winner.

Choices are:

a) Harry

b) Crabbe or Goyle

c) Neville

Please review and vote! Chapter five is on it's way!


	5. Coping, Or Hoping?

**Disclaimer****- **I, like many others, have resigned myself to the fact that I will never own Harry Potter or any of it's characters. (T_T)

A/N: I'm so excited that I am now updating this story regularly! Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story. I'm really glad that people like it.

I'm sorry to anyone who is worried about Snape being out of character, how fast the relationship will develop, or Hermione's age. This is just the beginning and I'm not used to writing Severus, I hope I'm improving. As for the relationship – it will be a while before the relationship fully develops so Hermione will be of age. Hope that covered everyone's worries.

Now, as for the votes on Draco's beau:

Neville – 9

Harry – 10

Crabbe/ Goyle – 0 (well actually it's more like a -3 because I've gotten that many please/hell nos)

Please keep voting!

* * *

><p>And as always:<p>

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Chapter Five: Coping, Or Hoping?**

Turning to Ron, Hogwarts Golden Boy Gryffindor again noticed the change at the table. He checked his finding with Ron, and they agreed that except for small glances of her, Hermione was nonexistent at both breakfast and dinner. And it was really becoming a consistent thing. Even at lunch she was hardly there, sitting in the Great Hall at the Gryffindor table behind a book. That's hardly lunch right? But at least she was around people at that point. Though the boys agreed she hadn't quite been her study-a-holic self at the beginning of the year, they also agreed that now she was just over doing it.

No one knew where the girl disappeared to between and after classes but most, the professors especially, could see her advancing to new heights in her studies. For that reason, along with the fact that we are discussing Hermione Granger, Harry, the resident Weasleys and more than just several of the professors all believed that she was spending all of her spare time in the library or held up in her room over a pile of books. Which was very true, at least part of the time. It didn't seem unusual, with OWLS this year they had known that it was bound to happen and had only been a matter of time before it occurred.

So while they were considering all the possibilities before finally concluding that their first thought on the matter was the answer they were looking for, Hermione Granger was working hard to impress her professor- the man she hoped to one day call her friend. She knew better than to expect him to be open to her attempts to befriend him while she was still his student, but she was determined to at least prove her worth while attending Hogwarts. She'd quickly and rather easily admit that her admiration for this particular professor was new, but she would also admit that his opinions and teachings had become very important to her as well. Hermione trusted Professor Snape, and though she had originally admitted her problems and her situation at home to him because she knew he wouldn't pity her or tell anyone else, she was now truly glad she had confided in him. More had come from her break down during that detention than she had ever expected, more than she ever would have.

Now it is true that Severus Snape could be a very cruel man, she had learned this fact well on several occasions when she had forgotten to "use her brain." Unbelievable right? Her, Brains of the Gryffindor Trio, not use her grey matter? But it's true. Anyway, Professor Snape had agreed to participate in her discussions about other subjects and to answer her questions on a wide variety of topics under two conditions. First, was that he reserved the right to refuse to answer a question, and to do so without giving her a reason. She didn't mind that condition much. She understood that her professor was a private man and that, as a student, she did not really warrant an explanation. The second condition was the one that had caused her problems, it was that he would reserve the right to ignore her questioning, and "remove her from his presence," if he determined she "was not using her mind." In the beginning of this new "relationship" with her professor she would frequently leave his office or classroom agitated and run straight to the library. She couldn't understand how exactly she wasn't using her mind, her brain, the one thing that she had always been so sure made her Hermione Granger.

But as she continued, baring through she began to realize he was right, as per usual. She had relied to much on her books and what they said instead of drawing her own conclusions from the research, instead of making that knowledge her own. _'In Slytherin terms, instead of owning it.'_ However once she had discovered this fact she began to apply her research, and what Snape had taught her, to everything. Then before she knew it she was here as it is now. Her grades had improved and plateaued at a level slightly higher than they had ever been and her conversations with Snape increased in frequency and had extended to be much longer than the original fifteen to twenty minutes. She had really grown to enjoy his presence.

The man wasn't bad company, not at all. Far from it actually, he was a very respectable man, of course she had always respected him as her professor but now she did so on a personal level as well. She admired him, though the first time she realized it she had been in shock for hours. Thinking about that a smile reached her face as she laughed at how absurd her reaction had been. But she had to wonder if her reaction had been influenced by the trio's history with the professor. She was disappointed in herself as she realized that even as recently as this year she had let the boy's opinions and bad talk of the man influence her. Not that she hadn't had her own negative thoughts about him, she had, there had even been a point in time where she had prayed to anyone that would listen that she never wanted to see the man again. It had been after the incident with her teeth, she had been mortified, and miserable. He had been terrible to her, and though she still believed that there was no reason for it she had eventually come to terms with the fact that it was in the past.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape sat at the Head Table ignoring the ghastly toad that insisted on prattling on and on to him about her bloody regulations and damned goal of unseating Albus om order to become Headmistress of Hogwarts. It was making him miserable and, at this point,he would be very quick to admit a preference for dealing with Potter again or even the Weasley twins instead of this horrid woman. Was his mind truly on the subject of insulting the wretched beast, I mean woman? No, he was not. Just like he wasn't watching as one Potter, three Weasels, and the Weaselette cornered Granger who ran off with a book and a piece of toast.<p>

It had been nearly two months since the Insufferable-Know-It-All had begun drowning him in questions and he had to grudgingly admit that he enjoyed teaching her, as well as running her in circles. The girl had learned, and learned well. She had always gone beyond what she was given, but now she did so in order to find her opinion and build up her argument. She was even beginning to learn that she should exhaust the subject before moving on to interrogate him about it. Maybe he was being harsh, but he wouldn't admit it to himself so he won't admit it to anyone else. And she originally came to him with questions that she could have easily answered herself if she had thought about them a little more. So even though she was just regaining a proper state of mind it still annoyed him greatly. But that was bot really a problem any more. Their conversations were now amiable but had almost completely strayed from her situation at home and instead moved towards academically related subjects.

It would be over exaggerating to say that Severus was proud of her academic performance as of late. However, it was good to see that she was improving and he had definitely relished the day when he was once again able to add her to the list of students he didn't have to worry about or watch closely during his classes. But now he was beginning to invest himself into a concern that use to be a mere passing thought. _'Is she putting all of her anger, frustration, despair, and fears into her school work? Her research? And our discussions?'_ He had put a reasonable amount of thought into what would happen if his assumption was correct and there was one thing that was extremely troubling about that line of thought.

_That is... 'When will she break?'_

* * *

><p>Severus hated this weekend, no he actually harbored an extreme dislike for the entire season. For every single part. Even though few staff members, and even fewer students stayed at Hogwarts for the blasted holiday he preferred staying out of their way, and celebrations, by retreating to his rooms. But holding himself up in his quarters did not relieve him of the Dark Lord's celebrations or those of his avid followers such as Lucius Malfoy, and Bellatrix Lestrange. Honestly the attack a few days before hit him harder than he had expected it too. Arthur was a good man, he hadn't deserved that. And even though he knew Arthur would survive it didn't make the fact that it had happened alright, not in the least.<p>

* * *

><p>For the second time that blasted Christmas morning he woke to an insufferable tapping at his window. Getting up he dragged himself over to the window to let the owl in. It was a rather unusual visitor, a school owl. It had a package for him which he pulled of its' leg before shooing it back out the window. Looking at the colored monster in his hand he grimaced thinking about Albus's enchanted, singing gift from earlier.<p>

This one though, was an unusual present in its own way. Seeing as it was wrapped in red and silver. An unusual combination for any of the students, or even the staff to pick. That made him unsure about what to expect. So when he saw who it was from he groaned. Blast it all, he had thought that the bird was insufferable when really it was the sender. He opened the box slowly, only to find several potions texts and a slightly worn magazine, one he hadn't read in a long time. He didn't even remember seeing a new issue of it at any time since Potions Monthly was first published.

When he flipped through the pages of the magazine a card fell out. He picked it up, and snorted at the neat message scrawled across the paper.

"Professor Snape,

I hope you are enjoying your holidays. Merry Christmas. These are some books I came across and thought you may appreciate, they are all ones I've read and found enjoyable. I hope at least one of them is something you haven't seen before, or that you don't own. Unlikely as that is, I'm still hoping.

But the magazine is something I found more recently, by chance, but when I read it I was instantly curious. It's a completely different set up from Potions Monthly. I marked a few articles but the one about replacing moonstone powder in Calming Draughts in order to make a non-excitable Pepper Up Potion I marked up the most. I was confused. When creating a new potion shouldn't one really look at the qualities they want to have in that potion first? And then move on to build from there with the proper ingredients? What I meant to say is I am sorry for marking up some of its articles, but I didn't have a scroll for my notes. And there was only one copy.

Anyway, I hope you have a wonderful Christmas Professor Snape.

Happy Holidays,

Hermione Granger"

_ 'Granger seems bothered. Can't even keep her questions out of of a simple note. But the gift in general seems out of place, she has never given me one before. New? For professors? No. Perhaps I have only now made the list. Waste of her time away from school really, writing your teachers.' _He looked over the books, glanced at the first, and hardly looked at the second. Then he realized, _'School owl. She's off the grounds, so shouldn't she be using Potter's blasted bird?' _But as he was contemplating this the third tome caught his eye. The girl had done it. She managed to find a potions text he hadn't read. However, in the end, the magazine won out for his attention. Perhaps this Christmas would not be as terrible as the last.

* * *

><p>She took another deep breath as she scolded herself. <em>'What am I even doing down here?'<em>

Her inner voice answered back quickly, _'You need to sort things out.'_

_ 'But it's Christmas Day. And I don't even know that he stayed, he hasn't been at meals in the Great Hall. _Anyway, I'll just be ruining his holiday for sure._'_

_ 'You really think Snape enjoys Christmas? Or the New Year even? Besides what are you going to do otherwise, wallow in self pity under the covers in your room?'_

_'At least I'd be warm.'_ she snapped. Sheepishly she scolded herself for coming down into the dungeons, in the middle of winter, without her robes.

_'Warmth isn't going to solve our problems genius.'_

At that point her inner battle was interrupted by another voice. "Miss Granger, do you need something or is it your new found goal in life to darken my classroom corridor for eternity. And, if your answer is truly the later... May I suggest the second floor bathroom?"

"Professor, I... Well I..." she stammered looking up at him and then quickly back at the floor.

"Feeling rather eloquent today, are we?" he smirked.

"Professor, may I speak to you?" she asked, never looking up.

"Seeing as you already are... I suppose I will permit it further." and with that (and a well concealed sigh) he spun on his heel, robes billowing behind him, and re-entered his classroom. He walked the length of the room and settled at his desk while Hermione remained rooted in place near the door.

"Do you wish to be here or not Granger?" he seemingly growled.

She looked at him then, they locked eyes, and he wanted nothing more than to bang his head against the desk. A headache was already on it's way, he was sure of it. He conjured a reasonably comfortable chair to sit in front of his desk. "Miss Granger."

Hermione walked to it and sat down, deciding to stare at the top of his desk in order to avoid looking at him directly. She really was reverting back to the zombie from the beginning of the year, no he wouldn't let it happen that easily. His classroom wouldn't survive another one of her explosions, he'd go on a rampage himself really. "Miss Granger, I'm sure Glover Hipworth would have been interested in your theory about his Pepper Up Potion, and why DanVarken is heading in the wrong direction with his research and experiments."

Again she looked up at him, but this time she smiled slightly. "He's become too focused on "fixing," even though what he's doing..." she bit her lip a little, "it's really changing Hipworth's potion instead of creating something new."

* * *

><p>An hour and a cup of tea later he mentioned, "You did find me a rather interesting book Granger. One I've never read, I could hardly believe it."<p>

"I'm happy about that, really Professor, I am. But sir I just..." she began shivering again, for the first time since she had sat down. He felt a chill rise up himself, something seemed off and it grated at him, pushing at his nerves. "Mr. Weasley... Sir, how do I explain to Ronald why I didn't go to the Burrow, even after the... Or if he and Harry find out that I stayed at Hogwarts, I can't talk about why I won't go home. Why I didn't. And how can I... how am I sup-p-posed to help him when just thinking about it... just thinking... makes me..."

He was handling her break down just fine at first, well, as "fine" as one can be when their best student is in tears in front of you caused by both the challenges she is facing and realizing that she had suppressed them and not remedied the situation as she had hoped. He was doing well, he determined. Until, that is, she fell to the floor. He moved around his desk to check on her, but found his robes dampening moments later.

She had attached to him.

Weeping.

Again.

But he found, it didn't disturb him as much as it would have.

Or was it "as it should have?"

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! Another finished Chapter! Sorry for the wait, but I had a funeral at the beginning of this week and two birthday parties here at the end so I had to pump this out in between. But have no fear, I have already started on Chapter Six!

Any way please keep voting for Draco's other half! You have until chapter 7 to determine the winner.

Choices are:

a) Harry

b) Crabbe or Goyle (I don't think we even really need to mention this one anymore...)

c) Neville

Please review and vote! Chapter Six is on it's way!


	6. What's Wrong With It?

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back! I'm sorry about the long wait, I've been sick on and off, I'm back at school, and I'm also desperately trying to finish college apps. Anyway chapter six is up. You can all thank beaabop for that. Thank you Bea for your amazing review and I'm so happy that you like the story! So here you go.

Now, as for the votes on Draco's beau:

Neville – 17

Harry – 13

Crabbe/ Goyle – 0 (well actually it's more like a –4 because I've gotten that many please/hell nos)

Please keep voting!

And as always:

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Chapter Six: What's Wrong With It?**

She had attached to him.

Again.

But it didn't disturb him as it would have.

No, as it should have.

He didn't know what made him do it, why he let himself do it, but before he knew it he was holding her. Comfort was far from his strong point, he was sure that anyone else would be a better person to go to for it than him. But here she was. So he held her, because being there was all he knew to do.

* * *

><p><em>'It's warm.'<em>

She wasn't sure how much time had passed but she did know that she didn't want to acknowledge any of it. She was safe here, she was sure of it. She was far away from everything else, where her friends couldn't get her, and where her dreams didn't haunt her. Hermione never thought that anything like this could ever happen, would ever happen. She didn't even understand how it did happen, but there she was, in her professor's arms. In Professor Snape's arms.

In Professor Snape's arms?

What was she thinking?

_'You weren't.'_ that annoying little voice in her head laughed. _'__**You**__ were feeling.'_

_'What in Merlin's name?'_ But of course it was when she wanted the voiced to explain itself that it would finally return to the deep recesses of her mind.

* * *

><p>Granger had calmed down, but she was still there. He was still holding her. She made no move to pull away, so he didn't either. But now he really didn't know what to do with the girl in his arms. Part of him itched to displace her, to push her off, to remove her from his person, but there was another part of him that wouldn't let him. Part of him couldn't stand seeing her broken. It wasn't in her Gryffindor nature to be like this. <em>'Gryffindor.'<em>

That's right, she was a Gryffindor. So why was he doing this, sitting here, allowing her this?

_'Because she's asking it of you. No one has asked you for this in years, to be their protector, but that is what this girl needs.' _

_'Don't be ridiculous.'_ He scolded himself.

_'I'm not…' _

"Miss Granger, surely your chair is more comfortable than this dungeon floor."

* * *

><p>She began shaking her head before she could catch herself. When she realized what she was doing she pulled back and rubbed at her eyes. His arms immediately dropped when she pulled away and she immediately missed the warmth. He moved back and stood up, returning to his desk. Hermione felt as if her stomach had dropped. She stood up and began to walk to the door.<p>

"Granger."

She stopped and turned around.

He gave her a pointed look before looking toward the chair across from his desk.

Hermione smiled softly and walked over, taking a seat in the chair and looking over at him. As she did so he pulled out one of the potions texts she had given him for Christmas and opened it to read. She began to fidget; she wasn't sure what to do.

He looked over at her and sighed. "Miss Granger, you found me a potions book I have yet to read. Let me return the favor." With that he waved his wand and summoned a book from what she assumed was his office or quarters. The text landed in his hand and he reached across his desk to give it to her.

She accepted the book, smiling graciously at him. "Thank you Professor Snape."

He nodded an acknowledgement before returning to his reading.

* * *

><p>The winter holidays were soon over, and Snape hadn't seen Granger outside of classes or meals for several days. She had been practically glued to Potter and Wealsey for almost a week now. Perhaps she was seeking her comfort from them now, she no longer needed him, the thought gave rise to a bitter feeling.<p>

He walked towards his office, forcing himself to ignore the thoughts that invaded his mind on his self-imposed morning rounds. As he approached his classroom he heard Grangers laugh coming from that direction. Severus unconsciously sped up his pace. Entering the room he found Granger seated at a desk, leaning over a book and… laughing?

"Miss Granger, I do not recall seeing you at breakfast this morning." He stated calmly, walking towards his desk.

Looking up she eased her laughter in order to answer him. "I was up early, so I grabbed something from the kitchen before settling down to read." She grinned up at him.

Raising an eyebrow, he pushed further "And you ended up here how?"

"Oh, I came here to do my reading." She stated, shaking off the notion that going down into the dungeons to read in the possible presence of the snarky potions master was anything but normal.

With his curiosity sated for the moment he resumed his trek towards his desk before she burst out into another fit of chuckling. Looking over he saw that Granger was once again leaning over her book laughing.

Curious once again, and now somewhat irritated that he didn't what was making her laugh so hard he, so to say, caved. "Hermione, pray tell, what is so amusing?"

Her head snapped up at the sound of her given name and her laughter died in her throat. "P-professor?"

Choosing to ignore his mistake he raised an eyebrow and responded, "What is it Miss Granger?"

She stumbled again trying to get out what she wanted to say. "Y-you called me by m-my first name." she managed, rather ineloquently.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Yes, I am aware of what your given name is, but if you'd rather that I always refer to you by…"

"No!" he was cut off. "I was just surprised." And the little voice in her head decided to get its' two cents in, _'You didn't mind it at all.'_ It mocked. She shook her head, blushing slightly, and fruitlessly attempted to return to her book.

Severus sat down at his desk to grade the first years' papers and smirked noticing her flustered state. He did enjoy running her in intellectual circles, but it seemed flustering her could prove just as amusing.

Neither the blushing girl, nor the smirking man noticed the blonde in Slytherin robes watching them from the open doorway. Soundlessly he retreated down the hallway questioning the sanity of both Hermione Granger and his Godfather. Perhaps it was time to get to know the Gryffindor-know-it-all, and find out why she was spending so much time with Snape. If she could tolerate the Head of Slytherin surely she would tolerate him? And then he could enlist her help…

* * *

><p>That Thursday morning Hermione found herself cornered in a fourth floor corridor by Draco Malfoy. She hissed, "What do you want Malfoy?" a glare steadily forming on her face.<p>

"Granger, I have a request." he stated, calmly moving back to give the girl more space.

"Request?" she muttered, cautiously looking up at him.

Forcibly trying to keep himself from laughing he nodded, "Binns is far too boring, would you care to help me interpret what it is that he drones on and on about?"

_'He wants me to tutor him? He has got to be kidding me. He's a Slytherin.'_ She shook her head mentally. Then her little voice popped up, _'So is Snape.'_ It reminded her. _'That's different.'_ She argued. _'If he's not bad, then maybe they aren't all that bad in general. And what about Pansy, is she bad now too?'_ It argued right back. _'Professor Snape doesn't want to use me for something. And Pansy… she's nothing like Draco.' _She replied. _'You don't know if Malfoy intends to use you or not. You just don't want to admit that you're House-ist.'_ It snapped back at her. She actually shook her head this time, sighing and admitting her loss. "Fine, when and where?"

And that is how the two of them ended up skipping breakfast in favor of going to the potions room early. Snape wouldn't mind too much, would he?

* * *

><p>Severus Snape walked down the halls as if he was expectng something. Granger had missed breakfast again today, so he was in and out of the Great Hall rather quickly and then on his way down to his classroom. It was her first class this morning, so he was sure that she would be there reading again so he made his way to the dungeons.<p>

Opening the door to his classroom he was greeted with a sight he had never expected to see. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were sitting together at a desk in the first row leaning closely to each other, even brushing shoulders. They were whispering to each other, leaning over a text book? What in Merlin's name were they…? Were they…? No.

The next thing he knew he was back in the hall. What was he doing? He was Severus Snape and this was his classroom, it was his right to be there. So he turned on his heal and walked back into the room and straight past them to his desk.

When they head the footsteps, as light as they were, two heads snapped up. "P-professor?" Granger stumbled, not sure what to say, if anything.

Draco stood up smiling at his Head of House. "Good morning Professor Snape, I hope you don't mind. We were both here early and we thought we should make the best of our time so we were using your classroom to study for History of Magic. Binns just didn't explain the reading as much as we had hoped, so…" he paused for a minute, pretending to consider the time. He looked at the clock then back to the Gryffindor beside him and then tugged on Hermione's robes. "Come on Granger. Let's go get some breakfast before it's over." And with that the two teens left, one dragging the other behind him.

* * *

><p>Eight p.m. found Hermione knocking on the door of her potions classroom, ringing her robe in her free hand. Why was she nervous? Well this morning Professor Snape hadn't even… Though she supposed it would seem unusual if he greeted her, but he didn't even give her an acknowledging nod – nothing. Not that she needed to be acknowledged, but part of her looked forward to his greetings, looked forward to his sarcastic comments and now she didn't know what to do… What she…<p>

"Enter." a voice echoed into the hall from the room before her.

_'Beggars can't be choosers.'_ Her own little voice echoed through her head. Heeding both voices she walked into the room, leaving her stuff near the door. "Good evening Professor Snape." She greeted.

"Yes Miss Granger, what is it?" he asked, not even glancing up from the papers spread out before him on his desk. Which, by the look on his face, she determined must belong to first years. Or Ron.

_'He didn't use my name.'_ she sighed. As it sank in a pang of disappointment ran through her. He hadn't used her given name. She began to stutter, stumbling over her words trying to answer his question before she angered him by taking too long to respond.

"Well?" he drawled, still seemingly content with only looking at the papers he was grading, refusing to look up at her, or anywhere near her.

No. Never mind, she couldn't do this. She wasn't going to stay. How could she if she didn't have any idea of what to say? Turning around she headed for the door. "I'm sorry sir." She muttered just loud enough for him to hear as she reached for her book bag.

"I'm sorry."

The soft voice hung in the air and echoed loudly in his ears. Severus quickly stood and stalked towards her. Reaching out he firmly grabbed the girl's wrist and pulled, whirling her around. She swore that she felt her heart stop.

"Granger." He nearly growled, tugging her further away from the door and towards him instead Gripping one of her shoulders he turned the Gryffindor to face him. "You had a reason for coming, didn't you Granger?"

His tone left her feeling as if she was being falsely accused so she pulled away from him and stepped back. She collected her things from where they had fallen in the doorway and left with a simple, and rigid "I forgot."

* * *

><p>Severus Snape was a man who firmly believed that Firewhisky was a man's best friend. It was currently his new buddy, even though he knew what it would bring come tomorrow morning. That is when he'll be thanking Merlin for hangover potions. But, until then, he poured himself another glass and lost himself in the alcohol's affects.<p>

* * *

><p>A week, it had been almost an entire week and yet no Granger. Not that he cared, because he didn't. He knew he had overstepped the bounds, he'd scared her most likely, but that's who he was. Severus Snape was nothing if not an angry man, but still even he could not figure out why he had snapped on her like that. But now it had been a week and she still didn't come. There were no knocks on his door, no one seeking his help, no one who wished to talk with him, and no talk of advanced potions or other topics of academia. He hadn't realized that he had changed so severely. When had he grown accustomed to the Granger brat always being around?<p>

_'Quite a while ago.'_ A voice told him. That's when he finally set down his glass.

* * *

><p>Severus Snape hated mornings, and he was dwelling on that exact thought when Draco Malfoy entered the room. He looked up from his desk slowly, glaring at the boy who stood before him.<p>

"What did you do to Granger?" the blonde demanded and Severus had to choke back a snort.

He didn't even get a chance to reply before the boy started up again. "No, I don't care what you have to say. I know it was you. Whatever you did, fix it." He demanded, and then he had the nerve to stand there and glare down at him!

* * *

><p>AN: YAY! Another finished chapter! Sorry for the wait. No excuse is good enough, but the wait is over now. Chapter seven is on its' way. Please also consider taking a look at my other story Vision's Failing, because I'd like to know whether I should just drop it or not.

Remember, please keep voting on Draco's other half! You have until the next chapter is posted to determine the winner because then their relationship will begin to develop.

Choices are:

a) Harry

b) Neville

Forget about Crabbe/Goyle, they lost a long time ago. Please review and vote! Chapter seven is on its' way!


	7. A Jumbled Mess

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back! I'm still sorry about the long wait. Anyway chapter seven is here! Thank you all for your amazing reviews. But before we start…..

The Results are in:

Neville – 20

Harry – 20

And we have a problem- it's a tie! So here is what we are going to do – the next person to vote is the tie breaker. PLEASE read the full chapter before you vote. Now… Have at it? (Hiding under her desk.)

A/N II: Actually, hold on a minute, I promised romance for Draco and you're going to get it. So this chapter is primarily a twist of fate for Draco which I neither intended nor saw coming. I reiterate: PLEASE READ THE FULL CHAPTER BEFORE VOTING because it has content that may make you change your mind.

* * *

><p>And as always:<p>

"talking"

'_thinking'_

**Chapter Seven: A Jumbled Mess**

"What are you implying Draco?"

"I'm "implying" exactly what I said. You did something to Granger, and though I don't know what it is, you bloody well better fix it." The blonde fumed, pacing in front of his godfather's desk.

"I didn't do anything to the girl, so what allows you the gall to storm in here and demand that I did?"

Draco turned to face Snape and growled. "She's broken." He ran his hand through his hair and then continued. "I left her in the dungeons knowing that she was coming to see you and then the next morning she didn't show up to discuss History of Magic. I ran into her at lunch and she looked ghastly, like she wasn't really there. When she left I followed…"

He sighed, turning away from his professor. "I came up behind her and grabbed her arm to turn her around. She screamed. Then Potter and Weasel showed up so I've barely been able to see her since. Besides, when I have she either gives curt responses to things or doesn't say anything at all."

The boy turned back towards the desk, "It has to have been you that did it. I watched her open the door to potions the other day and she was literally shaking."

He glared, "You're ruining everything!"

* * *

><p>Severus was furious, how dare the boy imply such a thing? Even if it was probably true that whatever was plaguing Granger was partially due to him, he had no right. But another part of Snape was angry at himself, he knew the girl was fragile, so why did he snap like that? It didn't make sense.<p>

'Now Granger is "broken"?'

He hadn't expected that.

That's a lie, part of him had. He had been running scenarios for days about the chain reaction he had catalyzed. Would she go to McGonagall? Parkinson? To Weasley? Or Potter? Or, dare he think it, had she gone to Malfoy?

Severus was most worried about the final possibility. He wasn't sure what his godson was up to, but he knew Draco's intentions were most likely not pure. This sudden interest in Granger? He was wary of it.

But now that he knew what was going on with Granger he had thought of a new reaction. What if she hadn't gone to anyone? If she was keeping to herself she could be breaking. For all he knew he may very well have created the crack that wills her to shatter…

Damnit!

* * *

><p>"Why does it matter Draco? You seem to have developed a rather peculiar interest in Granger…"<p>

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well perhaps her current affliction is due to you. Perhaps her friends were less than amiable about her affiliation with you. Potter and Weasley have never been fond of you." Snape drawled, mentally urging the boy to leave the room.

"Professor, that has nothing to do with this."

Finally Severus pushed. "Does it now… I seem to recall the two of you acting rather… close, as of late."

Draco huffed, storming out of the room and growling. "Fine if you won't fix it, I will. Maybe it will be all the better for my "relationship" with **_Hermione_**."

Snape groaned, and stood to retrieve a draught that would relieve his headache. That was not the end for which he intended.

* * *

><p>Hermione was nervous walking into potions that day, so she waited for her classmates to arrive. She didn't want to be alone with Snape. She wasn't necessarily scared, however, she was frightened at the time. She was also rather shaken up the next day. More than anything she was confused. What did it mean? That Professor Snape had reacted like that?<p>

If he didn't like her presence shouldn't he have just asked her to leave? If he didn't want her there he could have just said so, he didn't have to force himself to deal with her. But the worst thing was, she had just convinced herself ….

That he didn't mind.

Obviously she was wrong. She should have guessed, because lately she was wrong more than she was right. But it hurt more, because she had just received a letter from Aunt Louise… Her mother wasn't improving, she didn't show any signs of waking up and the school year was already past the halfway mark. And now she couldn't talk to Snape. She was tearing herself up inside trying to decide who to go to. In D.A. she couldn't even conjure her patronus, she barely summoned a wisp of the cloud.

Then she heard footsteps approaching behind her and sighed. _'This is going to be a long class.'_

* * *

><p>Neville was rather confused about everything lately. He was worse than ever at potions without Hermione helping him. He didn't understand what was going on that she alternated so quickly between being happy, sad, or frustrated. She had quite the mood swings lately. He also didn't see what was going on with the full trio, they seemed detached. Harry was full of angst and Ron was an idiot per usual. Actually, he shouldn't say that, he still hadn't even managed a wisp from his wand for a patronus, Ron had one that was full fledged.<p>

Longbottom nervously watched his potion. Today's seemed relatively simply, and he knew all about the ingredients they were using. Surely he could do this. But what frustrated him was that nothing ever seemed to stick, He felt like such a failure, failing his Grandmother and his Housemates.

There were people who made it look so easy…. _'People like Draco Malfoy.'_

Neville looked over at the boy in question, only to lock stares with a pair of blue-grey eyes. He saw Malfoy smirk before quickly looking away. Blimey, what had he just done?

* * *

><p>Draco was watching Granger, who simply stared at her cauldron and monotonously followed the brewing directions. The potion was rather simple, so surely hers would be perfect. <em>'Perfect potions.'<em>

His attention turned to Neville Longbottom who was at the table with Granger, the one right next to him. Now there was a prime example of what not to do when brewing. But then Malfoy had to look again, because Neville was actually properly following the directions. He was still fumbling a bit, but he was very concentrated on what he was doing. This was very unlike his normal state.

_'Normally Longbottom is in a perpetual state of panic, fretting over Snape and barley able to keep track of his cauldron. What in Merlin's name is going on?'_ Then he looked over to the professor who was patrolling the room and he noticed something unusual. Snape wasn't going anywhere near the desk that Granger and Longbottom shared, but he was paying close attention to Hermione. Draco grinned, _'This will be interesting.'_

But then his attention was pulled back to Neville. Was Snape really the reason that the bumbling boy failed so terribly at potions? Because even though Draco did occasionally mess with the Gryffindor's cauldron it was never something that Longbottom wouldn't have done himself. Part of Draco was proud of Neville, that he wasn't so terrible at brewing. However another part, rather large in comparison, was frustrated because it liked to watch the boy get frustrated when his potion failed or his cauldron would explode.

That's when Neville looked at him. He locked gazes with the boy and smirked at him, watching him fumble and begin to flush red. But the Gryffindor quickly looked away.

Now Draco had to decide whether he preferred the bumbling boy or the competent one.

But the decision was actually much larger than just Neville Longbottom…

* * *

><p>Severus couldn't decide what to do. There was no way for him to rectify the situation without seeing Granger outside of class, without talking to her. So he watched her, waiting for her to do anything wrong, anything at all. But she didn't…<p>

* * *

><p>Harry was beginning to fumble with his potion. 'What am I doing?' he yelled at himself. 'I almost put in the wrong ingredient. If I mess this up I'm doomed, because between Umbridge and Snape I'll be in detention for eternity. Damnit.' He growled to himself, and then sighed.<p>

* * *

><p>A nearby growl caught Draco's attention. He looked up and towards its source. There he found, Harry Potter. Potter was the bane of his existence, Draco was sure of it. From day one the boy had his attention, yet all he did was throw it back in the Slytherin's face.<p>

Malfoy had offered to help him, but had also offered more than just that when he presented his hand to Harry that first day. Most would think he had forgotten about it long ago, or that it had only fueled his anger. Well then, they would be partially correct, but not fully. Draco was hurt by the rebuff. That hurt turned into anger which fueled his hostility towards the Gryffindor's, mainly the Golden Trio.

Draco had been furious that the Weasel had been picked instead of him. Surely he, a Malfoy, was the better choice. Yet Harry had been raised by muggles, so perhaps he didn't know any better but then Granger came along and the Slytherin was furious. Weasel, and Potter even, were prats to her yet still expected her to take their offer of friendship but Harry wouldn't take his?

The Slytherin boy growled himself, looking down at his cauldron. Harry Potter was his rival. While Harry was the Chosen One and Golden Boy, Draco was the Ice Prince. Potter was a Gryffindor and Malfoy is a Slytherin. The two couldn't be more opposed if they tried, yet it seemed they always were, and always would be.

And surprisingly enough, that thought upset Malfoy. He didn't want it to stay that way.

* * *

><p>Harry heard what sounded like an answering growl so he looked to the source. There he saw Malfoy working on his potion. That was a boy that he didn't understand, what must he be like to believe all of that pure blooded nonsense?<p>

Still Harry watched him, and then Draco looked up, making eye contact with the Gryffindor. Potter jumped and looked away.

* * *

><p>Potter had been watching him. He felt the stare and when he looked up he was met with the beautiful sight of emerald green eyes. Oh, what was he thinking? Harry jumped and looked away, returning to his potion. If you could call it that, he didn't really seem to be paying attention. Now what was Draco going to do. Attention from both of them in one day, let alone in one class, is typically enough to make him wish he were spontaneously combusting.<p>

Damnit! He needed Granger.

* * *

><p>Snape was contemplating his godson when he decided on what he would do. It was going to work one way or another…<p>

* * *

><p>Hermione had finished her potion and now was watching Neville, willing him to continue doing so well. Then Snape stormed over.<p>

"Longbottom! What do you think you are doing?" he demanded.

Neville jumped and stepped away from his cauldron so that he wouldn't mess anything up. Hermione was shocked. She couldn't believe that he would do that, actually, she was frustrated and becoming increasingly angry with her professor as he unnecessarily worried her table-mate.

"Professor, Neville didn't do anything wrong. You shouldn't scare him like that. It's not right!" she urged.

Snape smirked, turning on the girl. "I was merely going to commend Mr. Longbottom for not blowing up the classroom today. Now I suppose I shall have to put it off and deal with you instead. Miss Granger, ten points from Gryffindor for speaking out of turn and detention with me tonight for insinuating foul play by a professor."

Hermione looked down, biting her lip to hold back her mewl of protest. Now he wasn't being fair. _'He really was heckling Neville!'_

* * *

><p>After that class was dismissed. Everyone cleared the room, Gryffindors grumbling and Slytherins snickering at the others misfortune. Snape retreated to his office to think through the next step of the plan and the students left the classroom to head on to their next class.<p>

Soon only two people were left in the room…

Draco stepped up towards Neville's desk, where the boy was collecting his things. The Gryffindor was moving slowly, looking down and not paying any attention to his surroundings. Malfoy moved to leave, but sighed and stopped as he reached the door.

"Longbottom" he called out and then waited for the other boy to respond.

Neville looked up and the two made eye contact before Draco continued, "Don't blame yourself, or worry about Granger." He walked away and out the classroom door, but finished "You did good today…"

The Slytherin left behind a very confused lion, who could only stare at the door as he began to feel his face heat up.

* * *

><p>Exiting the classroom, Draco ran into the prone form of Harry Potter. Malfoy cursed and pushed away walking past the boy and up the stairs a blush forming on his face. He wouldn't survive this much attention for long.<p>

Little did he know that he had left his Gryffindor rival in the corridor, staring after him, his thoughts jumbling together.

_'...'_

* * *

><p>AN: It's done! Yay! Now you have a basis for your vote. Who will Draco pick, Harry or Neville? And what will happen for Hermione and Snape. You will soon see.

Have a nice night, and please review.


	8. AN: Please Read

Hello to all of my dear readers!

I know that I have been terrible, what with not updating and everything, but I am sorting things out so that I can update regularly. I moved across the country for college last semester and ended up in a car accident, and although I was not seriously injured it made things tight. Now I have moved back to the Midwest amid this lovely weather we've been having and enrolled full time at a new university and moved into my own apartment.

Anyway, I only just got internet at my apartment (I was previously commuting to the library to get work done) and hope to start updating things as soon as possible. My plan is to put everything on hiatus for at least a month while I rehash all of my ideas and I will not start posting again until I have at least five chapters complete. This time I think I'll get a beta reader. I also intend to first pull down and edit all of the currently posted chapters, and this is where I pose a question to you all: should I start fresh?

What I mean by that is to start everything under a new pen name, and I want to ask all of you because it will affect you by removing my stories from your alerts or favorites. I like the idea of starting new once I'm ready, and if I do so I will post an author's note to all of my stories to let you know when it is happening and what my new name will be before I do. So what do you think? I have opened a poll for it; please take it, because I want to know what all of you think.

I have not given up on these stories, and I know that it is a lot to ask but please don't give up on me.

Love, Sayrika


	9. Chapter 9: AN

Hello everybody!

I want to say thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, or supported this story. It means a great deal to me. I can't believe how long you have all stuck around, and I want to say thank you. I have not yet decided if I will be starting over under a new penname, and I would really appreciate it if you would take the poll on my profile.

Anyway, as I'm writing, I would like to know if there was anything specific that people found out of place in the story. If there is please feel free to PM me about it. I'm changing a couple of things and wanted to update all of you to let you know and to reassure you that I am writing.

I am going to slow down Hermione's crush on Snape, and Severus's developing fondness for Hermione in favor of realism. The reason I originally let things develop so quickly is because I really wanted to write the two of them thinking about their feelings for each other. Oh, I'm also going to start off the story with the development of both Draco/Harry and Draco/Neville so you can get a feel of how I write the two relationships and then we will do a final vote. I'll probably give you the time between when I call for votes and the tallying, during which I will lead up to the decision with the drama of Draco choosing.

Those are the main things I am currently fixing, but I'll probably include more Ron in the story then I am currently. I've realized I didn't put much of him in the story the first time around.

Well I'll stop rambling now, please feel free to review or PM me with any comments or suggestions. One last thing, I appreciate _**constructive **_criticism – so please, don't just insult the story.

I hope to have the story back up and running sometime in April!

- Sayrika


End file.
